Connect
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: How could she deny such a connection? From the very moment they had met, even from behind that Hollow's mask, had she been able to see right through him. Ashido/Rukia one-shot:s


**Title:** Connect

**Author: **Lotus-bugxm9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

**A/N:** I love Bleach!! This is my first Ashido story though for while it lasted he was sure a hot piece of nice eye-candy for I thought his character was badass and interesting as I hope he's not dead an he comes on back to the main picture. Him and Rukia would be a cute couple too as they instantly at least to me and my liking of odd crack couples had a connection for once he took that mask off it had me both giggling up a storm an sporting a maga-bloody- nose!!lol.

I know its not the most original story peeps but I couldn't quit come up with anything unique as this is the part in episode 149 I believe??? where she heals his leg after that big battle with that ugly hollow which to me had a lot of juicyness but of corse nothing fluffy happened but something awefull. I don't care if this short fic has any mistakes as it was purly just a running thought typed quickly down on my laptop so don't bother me about the typos but please please REVIEW!!! feww okay folks that will be all.

**Enjoy**

-----------------------------

The bright green glow of her healing reiatsu was stable as Rukia with narrowed determined eyes focused all her will on healing the clean cut on Ashido's upper thigh as it was small in size yet it could have been much worse as it ripped straight through at his already tattered Shinigami uniform. Rocks and moss crunching at her knees as she continued her job as it was the least she could to out of repayment for all he has done for her up until now odd it all may seem she was grateful.

It was quite for a few solid minutes as she worked without stop the light beginning to fad away as his injury slowly but with process began to heal as her thoughts for a half second flickered back to the great worry of her being that of her friends who were still, missing. She knew Ichigo and the rest could take care of themselves having felt their power and spirits many of times all ready in the large maze of hollows and dark trees yet she couldn't help herself when it came down to her endless anxiety

For it was critical she and Ashido once this was over to do there best to find them all and head out at once out of this underworld of insanity and danger and head out back to the top level and the ageless white- sand desserts of, Huelo Mundo. Because they still had a mission to complete at hand and that was to find and locate Orihime and find out for all of their sakes if the rumors were true if or not she was a traitor yet it all really didn't matter to her Rukia thought for Orihime though it all was still her dear friend.

"I sorry" Ashido supplied.

Eyes flickering up a centimeter at hearing his gruff voice finally speak did Rukia eye him and his drawn blank face yet his blue eyes which were the beautifulest shade of blue were weak in the filtering out emotion. For swallowing doing her best not to get distracted by him and his many many mysteries she was still curious about did the brunette finish her work as the glow began to fade even more as she moved her hands hovernly up and down the length of his stretched out leg searching for any more weaknesses.

"Its all right don't mention it" She firmly returned.

"I let the fight get to me" he spoke now anyways his crimson head bowing ever the slightest the brown fur of his coat blowing eerily in a wind as it raised the hairs on her neck as she knew more then ever time was precious when in this perilous place with monsters around every turn, and nook. "But, thanks to you I was able to get my head properly back in place as I must compliment you as you are quit talented with that white-sword of yours, as you've earned my,... respect" A small mere nod.

".....You've earn my friendship" She nodded back fully satisfied now as the wound was healed up the best it could be for her power wasn't anything close to Orihime's but it was her own as that would have to due for now as she let out a low weary sigh. "As I still must thank you for saving me in the first place" She persisted.

"You already have" He blinked back confusedly.

"Yes, well I'd like to say it again" She started closing her eyes breathing slowly in and out her heart calming as that fight just between that giant hollow had taken something out of her yet now it was the past. "For once this is over with an we manage to find the rest of my companions I would very much like you to come with me and leave this place behind you Ashid--" Her eyes snapped upon..

Looking quickly down alerted her her hands somehow having falling down on top of his legs were they suddenly tingling her eyebrows rising up high in surprise to see now that a single much larger hand lay on over hers now as she studied its long strong fingers an dirt bedded nails.

"You are right...." That voice staid one she was quickly becoming accustomed to hearing as she with a soft gasp looked back up to meet Ashido's gaze which in a instant was piercing right through her much like it had from the moment they had truly meet from behind that lowered token of a hollows, mask. "It is only proper we do just that as I am relieved and ready to leave all of this behind me more for g-good.... as I have lingered here for far....far to long as my battle is coming to a close it would seem" a weary yet lifted demeanor.

"It would indeed". She offered with a forming smile those hair rising shivers from earlier now turning to goosebumps as his fingers tightened around hers in a gentle but firm squeeze as her heart beat began to quicken in its pace inside her swelling chest. "As we no longer from here out out have to fight alone" She agreed.

"For you are my, friend?" He repeated her words.

"I am" That smile widened genially.

She didn't quite know what it was. But ever since the removal of his mask and his identity being reviled along with his tragic sad story that spared hundreds of year with him being all alone in such evil darkness such as the likes of this very place they were trying to escape had she felt something inside of her ignite. A connection. Yes, that was what it was a instant bonding towards him even while she had thought he were an absolute barbaric-man as he had proven himself sane and capable; an most of all powerful.

Because there was no way he was now powerful for only that would have meant his survival all these years of living by himself as all the monsters and hollows seemed to know his name well a likely enemy on enemy long running situation. Now that she was here however she refused to let this lost Soul- Reaper who was good hearted an a true continue to fight this overdue battle anymore by himself as she would aid him if only to rescue him as it was her job as a fellow Soul-Reaper as well as perhaps more....

They were friends now but Rukia couldn't help but feel that all these tingling feels inside of her knotting up her stomach as the skin of her hands under his prickled as if on fire as well was her cheeks for she cursedly realized she was turning into a complete moron right in front of him. For what was this feeling? Wait she knew perfectly well what it was as she was not stupid but it was something she hadn't experienced in a long long time as it was admiration; a strong affection for this man now she hardly knew.

The pressure gaiting on her hand had her at a loss somehow as she gazed back into those eyes which so sad and soulful in their loneliness an angst of the his horrible past did Rukia before she knew what she was doing was she leaning up towards him her heart hammering a soundless tone. Eyes closing, her long dark lashes fluttering closed as that ignominious wind once more blew through the large battlefield in the middle of the forest of hollows did a breath escape her parting lips.

She had read in the human world plenty of books and watched many moves about this type of thing as her cheeks undeterred began flushing warmer with each passing second her intake of air increasing as it was something she was positive she could do. Even with having not much practice her heart having once belong to someone to only be shattered by his untimely ghastly end by her choice did that confidence in her suddenly creak realizing painfully this was suddenly all one big mistake.

What was she thinking!? She screamed at herself in worldly for how foolish could she be! It was bad enough they were still in piratical danger but her suddenly wanting to get more then friendly with her rugged long hermited companion was not the best way to deal with things as it would have to, wait. Feeling in a throb those knots have loosened in the pit of her stomach to only coil an flipflop around uneasily with a frown etching her brow biting into her lip did Rukia began pulling back in her disappointed on many things.

But suddenly just like that as if she had been struck by a blow of a hidden enemies sword did she feel warmth course the surface of her lips as her eyes rolling open was she meet by the site of the wandering Shinigami of the past as he was now so very very close. Those full lips of his which were weathered yet soft in their feel her as body practically froze solid as if attacked by one of her own own attacks were they slowly in caressing in open air moved against her now.

Emotions hay-wiring inside of her that spark of connection between them intensified in a explosion of fire as red as his hair her eyes once again closing as a gasp let loose was her hands suddenly free to feel now were calloused fingertips touching down on her face.

The touches were gentle yet somehow even in their boldness was there a hint of held in hesitance as a stab went to her chest at this realizing the situation as this all had to be so new too him after so long deprived of any other contact other then that of hollows and beasts. With all his team and friends having been long dead and gone forever this was his first real leap to being in the company of civilization once again

And for that wanting to show him how things could possibly be once he was free to roam were he wished in soul society or elsewhere reaching out a hand to grasp a handful of his torn and worsen kimono did she full him closer. With his lips blistering against hers as their kisses turned from experiencing to passionate in a matter of of what seemed seconds her small but adventurous fingers treading through his messy due of spiky tresses of lava which were of silk did she clutch hold of him for dear life.

Pale palm cupping her chin his kisses urgent against her pink lips while long tangled lashed touched down onto his cheeks a crying moan letting loss from her throat pulling back for air did Rukia in spite of all of what that happened feel no shame. Kissing here and there and any place of bared skin she could find was she finding herself in this short space of time transported to some kind of blissful heaven right smack in the middle of hell as his nose skimered across her flesh rising harvoc inside her own self.

It must be a shock to his system to feel this way now as it was much the same way to her as those goosebumps if anything were multiplying to mountains all across her petite body shivering essentially in her tanned cloak.

Strong arms enveloping her then as her face was crushed with all intent against his chest as pretty soon all heavy breathing an sweet sweet overwhelming lovely kisses were coming to a halt was the only sound that soon enough their mixed breathing and that of their ponding harts. For pressed up to him like this was she able to turn her ear and lay it right to the right spot were she could listen to the music of his soul.

A soul, which healing and reawakening as it began to break loose out of his shielding shell after so long in hibernation as it was much watching a butterfly break out of its silk cocoon to fly free as she could only hope with everything she had.

Hands running up and down the length of her back to rake up towards the crown of her head baring fingers in her dark sheets of short hair did Rukia feel the slight feel of lips come down then quickly in earnest to her forehead. Both their breathing not yet returning to normal did Rukia bath herself in this moment of peace in this crazy house she had gotten herself lost in with the rest of her friends.

"Rukia?" Ashido breathed in and out.

".....Ashido?" She answered.

Resting against his body held in his arms in what could be said was a protected blanket of warmth and safety was Rubia truly glade she was here with him as her eyes slowly coming open to tilt her head upward towards his did she regard silently pondering his next question? or answer.

"Thank you" Is all he said.

She was taken aback momentarily by this the reddish pinch in her cheeks at their activities far from being gone as his handsome face was miraculously now breaking into a near breathtaking smile his fierce warrior eyes softening as they regarded her as those tiny fingers bestrewn griped him even tighter.

"F-for what?" She asked stupifield.

Raising his arm up then bring his hand up to her cheek did he brush tintivly the back of his knuckles against her skin a shutter from the tips of her toes to her head jolting in override in a blast of current at his single touch. she let out a shaky breath fully aware he was just inched away and could hear it but what did that matter she could already hear as they were equal now in that away of expression.

"For bring yourself to me" He aided his lingering touch so careful as his worse were melting now off of his tongue as he spoke them her deep blue orbs shining as she leaned into the comfort of his presence enjoy its feel. "As the gods must not have forsaken me after all as they have sent me you" His smile was radiant.

Such words. Ashido was turning out to be am amazing man one she was beginning to feel very lucky to know and know in a more personal if she could even call this that for granted she was still sketchy on what really this was? Curiosity, friendship, comforting, l-lust? Or was was it a crush.

How idiotic! She was not some fluffy daisy of the human world as she was Rukia Kuchiki as she did not fall hard on her behind for something like that but then again could she say anything else otherwise now here in his arms totally a peace an unafraid.

For yet again she hardly knew him yet she felt as if they had know each other for decades or more all their life's for looking at him now feeling his skin brush with hers with her eyes blinking did she mustering up that courage once again leaning up go give him her answer did she press her lips to his in one last kiss.

He had the strangest of tastes she reasoned heartily his clothing smelling of the bloody old soil and grass of this monstrosity of a place yet she would have it no other way for melting with him all over again was Rukia at final last finding herself totally an; irreversibly smitten.

None of this was suppose to happen never was she suppose to feel this way again least of all for a utter stranger but Ashido was no longer a stranger to her as he was a friend and a fellow Shinigami now found an one she now under death would refuse too let go to the darkness of this prison any, longer. With, these thoughts racing past her mind as that smile returned to her face feeling an breathing him in with small but meaningful kisses walking across wet lips was their moments together cut short.

For with a wavering rubble the ground began to quake underneath them the trees shaking as all of this could only mean one thing as this second quit seemed to now be over as she suspected as much her cloak billowing around them both like winds.

Lips breaking apart then with a crackle for one last time their eyes meeting in understanding her hands sliding down his chest to feel his dancing pulse which mimicked her own did both their hands flashing down to their Zonpakoto in a swift nod too each other in a lasting smile did they leap to their feet.

"We, must get to your friends!" He shouted in quick dodging.

"Together!" She declared shrilly.

And with that promise running in union did she and him slew through the ambush army of lower hollow for she knew now the sparks of her friends coming closer and closer to their location that it was only a matter of time before they found each other an when they did they would leave new and old all of them no one less the wiser. Because, that was how this was going to work out if they were ever going to rescue Orihime from Aizen as they had to do their best and with Ashino now by her side she was sure they would succeed as they always did one way or another.

:End:

-----------

**Remember to review my dear readers!!:D**


End file.
